Dance wo Omoidasumade
|cronologia 2 = }}"Dance wo Omoidasumade", também conhecido como "Until I Remember the Dance" (Japonês:ダンスを思い出すまで; Lit: Até Que Eu Me Lembra da Dança), é uma música japonesa cantada por Won Young e Sakura do IZ*ONE. É a terceira faixa da versão WIZ*ONE e de todas as versões especiais das integrantes do single Suki to Iwasetai. Áudio Spotify Letra are kara ikutsu ka koi shite otona ni natta kedo ano koro odotteta you na dansu wa oboete inai ⠀ ai wo isogasenaide yo motto yukkuri to jikan wo kakete bara no hanabira ga itsuka hiraku hi made utsukushii mama de mune no oku chanto shimatteta sono omoi afuredashite mo yume na no ka genjitsu na no ka kantan ni te wo dasenai deshou nandomo koi ni wa yaburete sukoshi wa nareta kedo ichizu na kanjou de ugoku dansu wo omoidasenai ai wo odorasenaide yo sono ki ni nattara hikari no naka de bara no togesae mo imi ga aru koto ni sou kizuku hazu yo dare no tame odoru no deshou ka? taiyou ni toikakete mita komorebi ga furisosogu dake go jiyu ni... kenbutsu shite choudai Yeah~ ai wo isogasenaide yo motto yukkuri to jikan wo kakete bara no hanabira ga itsuka hiraku hi made utsukushii mama de ai wo odorasenaide yo sono ki ni nattara hikari no naka de bara no togesae mo imi ga aru koto ni sou kizuku hazu yo dare no tame odoru no deshou ka? taiyou ni toikakete mita komorebi ga furisosogu dake go jiyu ni... kenbutsu shite choudai are kara ikutsu ka koi shite otona ni natta kedo ano koro odotteta you na dansu wa oboete inai |japonês= あれからいくつか恋して 大人になったけど あの頃 踊ってたような ダンスは覚えていない 風はいつも通り過ぎて どこか消えてしまう 心を揺らしても そこにはいてくれない 空に浮かぶ白い雲は ただ流されながら 何かを言いたげに 季節を見送るだけ そんなにせっかちな あなたにあきれて ねえ ときめきを思い出すまで このまま 愛を急がせないでよ もっとゆっくりと 時間をかけて バラの花びらが いつか開く日まで 美しいままで 胸の奥 ちゃんとしまってた その想い 溢(あふ)れ出しても 夢なのか 現実なのか 簡単に手を出せないでしょう 何度も恋には破れて 少しは慣れたけど 一途な感情で動く ダンスを思い出せない 道にできた日向なんて やがて陰って行く いつでもそこにある ぬくもりが欲しいのに・・・ 世界中を探したって きっと見つからない 一人にされるなんて 信用できないでしょ? そういう身勝手な 自分の性格 愛想つかして嫌になるまで 無視して 愛を踊らせないでよ その気になったら 光の中で バラの棘(とげ)さえも 意味があることに そう気付くはずよ 誰のため踊るのでしょうか? 太陽に問いかけてみた 木漏れ日が降り注ぐだけ ご自由に・・・ 見物してちょうだい Hands off! My heart! Give me some time! Yeah 愛を急がせないでよ もっとゆっくりと 時間をかけて バラの花びらが いつか開く日まで 美しいままで 愛を踊らせないでよ その気になったら 光の中で バラの棘(とげ)さえも 意味があることに そう気付くはずよ 誰のため踊るのでしょうか? 太陽に問いかけてみた 木漏れ日が降り注ぐだけ ご自由に・・・ 見物してちょうだい あれからいくつか恋して 大人になったけど あの頃 踊ってたような ダンスは覚えていない |português= Um pouco de amor Eu me tornei adulto Como se eu estivesse dançando naquela época Não me lembro de dançar O vento está sempre passando Desaparecer em algum lugar Mesmo se eu apertar meu coração Não pode ficar lá Nuvens brancas no céu Apenas sendo varrido Para dizer algo Basta ver a temporada Tão impaciente Fique chateado por você Ei, até eu me lembrar da paixão Como é Não apresse o amor Mais devagar Tire um tempo Pétalas de rosa Até um dia Fique bonita Eu estava na parte de trás do meu peito Mesmo se esse sentimento transbordar É um sonho ou realidade? Não é fácil sair Quebre o amor muitas vezes Estou acostumado Mova-se com emoção Não me lembro de dançar Hinata na estrada Acabará por sair Sempre lá Eu quero calor ... Procurando o mundo Certamente não encontrado Estar sozinho Você não pode confiar nisso? Tão egoísta Minha personalidade Até que você me odeie Ignorar Não deixe o amor dançar Se você estiver interessado Na luz Até os espinhos das rosas Ser significativo Você deve notar que Para quem você dança? Eu perguntei ao sol A luz do sol apenas cai Sinta-se livre para ver ... Tira as mãos, meu coração! Me dê um tempo! Sim Não apresse o amor Mais devagar Tire um tempo Pétalas de rosa Até um dia Fique bonita Não deixe o amor dançar Se você estiver interessado Na luz Até os espinhos das rosas Ser significativo Você deve notar que Para quem você dança? Eu perguntei ao sol A luz do sol apenas cai Sinta-se livre para ver ... Um pouco de amor Eu me tornei adulto Como se eu estivesse dançando naquela época Não me lembro de dançar }} Distribuição de Linhas Perfil do Duo : Artigo Principal: Wonkura Galeria Curiosidades * A música foi anunciada na pré-venda do single na Universal Music Japan. ** Junto, foi anunciado um instrumental como parte do single.Site da Universal Music Japan. Referências Categoria:Suki to Iwasetai Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas Japonesas Categoria:Duetos